


「楼栓」白昼夢

by REDNGREY



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDNGREY/pseuds/REDNGREY
Summary: 风纪委员栓*不良帅哥楼*从线上APP约炮开始的恋爱？会有OOC
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Kimata Syoya, 楼栓
Kudos: 42





	1. 序

等待的过程是煎熬的。  
就像隔着玻璃橱窗观察一块暂时没买下的巧克力蛋糕。  
努力想象它的味道。  
可能是甜的，也可能是苦的。  
可能是寡淡的，也可能是浓烈的。  
同时存在着失去了品尝的冲动，或者因为犹豫太久最终被其他人买走，各种大概率会发生的失望结局。  
在众多可能性中，木全翔也最担心的还是“蛋糕究竟好不好吃”的基本问题。

如果一开始没有因为赌气做出这个决定。  
如果一开始没有下载这个危险的APP。  
如果一开始没有——

木全整个人丧气地躺着，一条条堆砌起来的假设使等待的焦虑感变得愈发猛烈。  
被子上甚至还残留着消毒水的味道，一直正面朝下，似乎就会被吸进虚拟的黑洞。

“唔…”木全从枕头的夹缝中抬起脸，将手机从口袋里掏出来，胡乱地打了几个字。  
「快到了吗？」  
对方没有回话，后面很快显示出冷冰冰的“已读”。

「二番街樱平路45号，在小巷尽头的那间MACHIAI找我。」  
发信人：ウサギ

少年将手机塞回口袋里，低头调整着他松开的腰链，重新迈出下一步时，耳边依然响起了清脆的金属碰撞声。  
他穿着打孔的马丁靴，双腿修长，校服外套就那样松垮垮地搭在身上，取而代之白衬衣的是一件大红连帽衫。

金城碧海伸手摸了摸自己的后颈，在MACHIAI前驻足。  
从这个角度正好可以看见他银灰色的发尾。

也没有特意想要美化网络搭讪这件事，但当对方发来讯息说“要做吗？”的时候，还是觉得那个瞬间很浪漫。

所谓浪漫，除了在群星璀璨的夜晚注视你的双眼，在清晨的海边沿着沙滩并肩散步，在初秋洒满夕阳的球场小声哼着情歌。

还有一种叫假装偶然。

木全翔也趴在床上等他的约会对象，由于过分紧张而鼓着气的脸红得像熟透的番茄。

他听到他的脚步声，听到他走进来关上门。  
叮铃叮铃。  
巧克力蛋糕已经融化了一半。

好久以后他才肯翻身起来，转头去看他的真实模样。

这个人穿着和自己一模一样的制服，但没有一处穿得符合教务标准。木全下意识地低头看自己的领带，上面几乎找不出一条明显的褶皱。

金城抱臂站在那里，心想木全到底还要花多长时间才能记起来自己是谁。

“啊——”  
终于发现异样的木全惊恐地瞪圆了眼睛。“为什么会是你啊……”  
“不可以是我吗。”金城挑了挑眉，说着展示起了手机屏幕上的界面。“ウサギ，是你没错吧？”

木全动了动肩膀，明明是自己亲手打出来的那行字，现下的羞耻感却足以把人逼到缩进墙角的程度。

“又见面了，木全委员长。”  
“我是F班的金城。”

无论静止不动还是夺门而出都是错误选择。

不知道人的一生中，究竟会经历多少次这种毁灭性的场面。  
在有名的“肉体联谊”APP上约到的第一个也是唯一一个炮友，正巧是自己小有名气的同级生。  
上一次戴着风纪袖标在校门口拦住他的时候，他也是这副有点冷漠的表情。

太糟糕了。  
木全皱着眉想。  
当然，最糟糕的并不是线上对话时曾认真给对方写下的“因为是第一次，所以希望你可以温柔一点”这句留言，而是震惊过后来自意识深处的本能反应。

——要做吗？就现在。

男孩圈住膝盖，准备把整个人都藏进临时建造的保护壳里。  
他终于吃到了他的巧克力蛋糕。

其实。  
金城碧海，也不是不可以。


	2. Chapter 2

木全坐在那里，面对金城十分“粗暴”地解开领口的第一颗纽扣。  
“要做就快一点。”故作老练的语调差点把金城逗得笑出声。  
眼前的男孩好像还没有掌握脱衣服的正确方法，气鼓鼓地甩掉外套的样子实在有些笨拙。原本敞开的领口，在自己突然靠过去的时候又被他慌张地捂紧，挺直背脊的戒备姿态倒是和ウサギ的昵称很吻合。  
像只小兔子一样。  
说要快一点，被推倒在床上以后还是害怕地闭上眼睛。

“说好要温柔的。”金城在木全耳边小声道。

他的唇边有淡淡的柑橘香味，微热的呼吸让木全整个人都颤抖起来。  
身体的某一处出乎意料地开始变硬。  
一边解开腰带一边简单的触摸，更加快了这种感觉。

少年的吻就像柔软的红豆馅和菓子。

早就做好了激烈反抗的打算，却因为沉浸在奇妙的幻想中，成为了任人摆布的状态。  
男孩抬起左手背遮住了自己的脸，泪水从眼角慢慢地滑下来。  
心跳加速的白日梦游。  
连“不要”两个字都说不出口。

金城的手指在木全胸前打旋，亲吻到锁骨位置的时候，轻轻刮拭着他敏感的乳尖。  
慢慢挺立起来了。  
不知道含在嘴里会是什么感觉。  
从呻吟的方式和身体的反应来判断，确实是表里如一不会说谎的类型。

——找不到开关了。  
木全蜷起膝盖，紧紧依附在金城的腰间，彼此摩擦过的下体，像盛满圣水的容器。

“不解决掉会很麻烦的。”金城调整着呼吸的频率。“我帮你弄出来。”  
“不行，等…等一下！”木全咬着下唇，支支吾吾道。“别用手…”  
“那要怎么办？”金城倪眼看他。  
经过了片刻思想挣扎后，木全偏过头去，小声催促道：“嗯…直接…直接插进来…”  
“委员长，你这样会让我很兴奋。”话一说完，金城就吻住了木全的唇，用舌尖撬动他的牙关，直到突破防线，紧密地缠绕在一起。

慢慢深入，就能品尝到卷在坚硬外表下脆弱的核。  
越来越潮湿，越来越粘稠。  
但这种循序渐进的深入并不令人反感。

「まだ高校生が…」  
是连自己身体里流出来的液体是什么还都搞不清楚的年纪。  
木全的大脑嗡嗡作响，之前A班同学嘲讽的话开始一条条循环播放。  
“木全？他那么假正经，肯定还是处啦。”  
白色的？透明色的？  
那时候还想象不出究竟是什么味道。  
做润滑的时候木全想，金城确实和他说的一样温柔。

被贴满“死板”、“内向”和“没趣”标签的木全，袒露出的一部分的肉体塑造成半遮半掩的色情。  
恐怕是瞎了才看不到美的天性。

金城扶着木全的后颈，潮红窜到了他的耳根，早已经变硬的挺立经过不断渗出来的液体的滋润，最后整个地没入穴口。  
光是进来还不够。  
不可自持叫声和不知疲倦的索求，才是“开发”的意义。  
“嗯啊…快一点。”木全喘息着，仿佛只要对方加快速度就能减轻“第一次”的疼痛。“拜托你。”  
仅仅是小声的央求就已经完全撩拨起了他的性欲。  
“疼吗？”金城问道。  
“哈…哈啊…不…很舒服…”木全说的咬牙切齿，难以克制的呻吟不断从唇边飘出来。  
“我会更温柔一点的。”说着顶到了最深处。

——还是想让他射在自己掌心里。

金城捻了一点粘在小腹处的白浊，含进嘴里，做了个吮吸食指的动作。  
抽送的过程中，再把自己的那一部分填到对方的身体里。

没有比这更笨拙的セクス了。  
既不会取悦自己，也不会取悦别人，顺水推舟地奔向高潮。  
但却是记忆中最爽快的一次，如果可以的话，是想要缠着他做到天黑再做到天亮的程度。

事后两个人靠在床边喘息了一会。  
木全好像很着急想把金城赶走，胡乱地推了他一把，紧接着整个人背过身去。  
这家伙还真是无情啊。  
金城想。  
但当他坐起来准备穿衣服的时候，对方又突然抓住了自己的手。  
“果然，还是留下来吧…”木全的语气里有几分微妙的央求。“再陪我一会。”  
“嗯。”金城看着两个人搭在一起的左右手，很干脆地答应了。

在木全又一次准备躲进被子里之前，金城就把他搂在了怀里。  
“睡吧。”少年抚摸着男孩的头发，让他靠进自己的颈窝。

木全抱住金城的腰，虽然不想承认，但他真的很喜欢他身上的味道。  
困意攀上他的神经末梢。  
——其实，也许，还想做一次。  
——但是，不会再见面了吧？  
等离开这个房间以后，就算遇到也会绕道走。  
木全深深吸气。  
这些危险的念头，等醒来以后就会彻底消失。

偶然之间，意料之外。  
一场彻头彻尾的错误会面。

烈日，雷暴，骤雨。  
香橼，柠檬草，鸢尾花。  
午后四时的风。  
虚假的梦。  
以及仅有一次的拥抱。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没什么营养的欢乐过渡段（？

周一执勤日。  
木全提前十分钟在校门口整装待发，翻找自动铅笔的时候意外地在包里摸出了另一条领带。当确认自己的领带有好好系在领口的同时，木全切实地感受到了什么叫做突如其来的后背发凉。  
下一步，发现反面用金色的细线绣着“200506金城”的字样之后，立刻过渡到了眼前一黑的阶段。

回想起来，也许是从MACHIAI逃出来的时候太过着急，才会把金城的领带也一起装了进去。

不知道是哪个没心没肺的家伙非要设计这种桥段。  
而且，正往大门走过来的那个人，好像——  
木全扶了一下镜框。

没错。  
就是金城碧海本人。

目标正在逼近——

木全闭上眼睛，将通勤包紧抱在怀里。  
现在，立刻，马上。开始考虑怎么以最快的速度离开这个地方。

极限飞车？末日求生？神庙逃亡？  
とてもいい。

“翔也。”同组执勤的大平指了指手表提醒道。“到时间了。”  
“哦——”木全回过神来，迅速将领带塞回包里，转头看了一眼大平。  
——对了，不是还有他在吗？  
想到这，木全一把拽住大平：“祥生，突然想起来有点急事！这里麻烦你暂时替我一下。”  
“啊？”  
还没反应过来，木全早已经跑得没影了。  
“搞什么啊。”手里突然被塞了另一本记录册的大平茫然地挠了挠头。

不过，比较头疼的事情还在后面。

著名的F班金城正准备踏进校门口，是令所有风纪委员都闻风丧胆的头号麻烦人物。  
尽管如此，大平还是勇敢地承担起了着装检查的责任。

“那边的同学，站在原地不要动！”

听到声音的金城及时地停在了白线一寸之外，抬手拨了拨长度快要扎进眼睛的刘海。  
面前这个男人完全可以用“花里胡哨”来形容，从头到脚，全部都，不，合，格。  
大平惆怅地揉着前额。  
一条一条仔细清算的话，可能会被扣出负200分吧…

“木全呢？”金城扬了扬眉毛。  
“委员长有点事，今天由我代替他执勤。”大平轻咳了一声。“这位同学，请出示你的学生证。”  
“あぁ、そう。”  
“还有，领带。”大平指了指自己以作示范。“请按规定佩戴好，我们才能让你通过。”  
“うん。”金城将手插进裤兜。“这个的话，我做不到。”  
“哈？为什么？”  
“因为，我的领带，现在在木全的包里。”

关于2年F班金城碧海的领带缘何会出现在2年A班木全翔也的包里一事，很快传遍了整个年级。  
有一种解释是“金城和木全正在交往”。  
比“不小心进错更衣室不小心横跨四排柜子不小心捡到”或者“神秘法师从180个人中随机选中这两个幸运儿施展隔空移物大法”听起来要令人信服的多。

莫名其妙给金城放行的大平，这才想起刚才至少应该让他把链子取下来。

另一边。

回到班上没多久的后木全立刻收到了来自四面八方的道歉。  
东京出身的同学A压着嗓子说出语调奇怪的大阪腔：“委员长真是不得了啊～”好像和嘲讽也没什么两样。  
“对不起，木全，不该和A君说你的。”B拍着脑袋，声音逐渐变小道。“谁知道你会是那个金城的男朋友……”  
“你说什么？”听罢，木全差点从座位上滑下来。  
“真是人不可貌相啊。”B幽幽地叹了口气，作贼似地环顾了一圈道。“你们的‘生活’应该挺幸福的吧？”  
“长得那么帅，尺寸应该也——”  
“一晚上能有个五六次吗？”  
“喂！”  
说到这里，木全拉开椅子站起来，一直忍耐着的怒火终于冲到了头顶。  
“混蛋，你说谁是他男朋友？！”完全没有意识到自己吼回去的时候也用上了大阪腔。

一提到“尺寸”两个字，身体里就涌现出一股奇异的热流。  
“可恶，到底是谁先开始造谣的啊？”  
木全伸手摸了摸脸。  
实在烫得有点惊人。

金城没想到木全会用约炮APP联系他放学后在球场见面。  
「赶紧过来，老子有话要跟你说。」  
真可爱啊。  
金城想。  
就连这句暴言里“貴様”的称呼也用得很有灵性。

“不会是你跟别人说我们在交往的吧？”木全怀疑地瞪着眼睛。  
“聊这个话题之前，你是不是应该先把领带还给我？”  
有这么困扰吗？  
金城注视着木全因为生气又一次憋得通红的脸颊，对于和他交往的传闻，自己倒并没有觉得反感。  
木全把领带砸在金城手里，看他面无表情地系上，好像根本没有向自己解释的打算。  
才不是什么被害妄想。  
说不定是这家伙自己把领带塞进去的。

要知道，阻止一个流言的最好方式，是另一个比它还夸张的流言。

“对了，关于那个传闻。”  
“既然你这么困扰，不如我找他们说清楚？”  
金城弯了弯眼角。  
“不是什么男友，只是睡过一晚的炮友而已。”

いやいやいやいやいやいや。  
这简直是比说交往还要更糟糕的社会性死亡回答。

“不行。”木全走上前，一把扯住金城的领带。“不能说！”

——传出去的话就完蛋了。

两人保持着对峙的姿势大概5秒钟时间，木全就在金城理直气壮的视线中败下阵来。  
仅仅是对视就足够让他惊慌失措，下意识地松开了拉着领带的那只手。

像所有浪漫情节里描写的那样。  
在逃离之前，先抓紧时间拥抱。

一般来说不是都会有点迂回曲折吗？  
但是，这个故事里的男主角好像比较喜欢打直球。  
正中后脑勺。  
天旋地转。  
在陷入眩晕前，连多一秒思考的时间都没有。

金城顺手搂过木全，微微弯腰，将下颌搭在他的肩膀上。  
“那就只好放任不管了。”  
金城轻声道。

“说到交往，至少先从互换手机信箱做起。”  
“老是用约炮APP是不行的。”  
“我的，男，朋，友。”

おいおいおいおいおい——  
这样的交往宣言。  
是不是有点太不可理喻了？

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

“男朋友，你的心跳得很厉害。”金城扶着木全的肩。“和那时候一样。”  
“所以说，下次还是让我帮你弄出来…”  
“变态！”木全抬起腿狠狠踹了他一脚，在金城忙着吃痛的时间里，带着包落荒而逃。  
越是可爱的人生气起来越会毫不留情。  
金城揉了揉被木全踢过的地方，由衷地感叹道。  
肯定会让人误以为很轻浮，但其实真的只尝过他一个人的味道。

木全想，这件事根本不能怪他。  
只是被抱了一下就心跳过速，对这种熟练的PLAYBOY实在有点疏于防范。  
“大白天的，是在做什么噩梦吧？”  
男孩不可置信地拍了拍自己的脸。

因为绯闻的缘故，这两天大平都很自觉的跑到隔壁班鹤房那里去吃午饭。  
两个人也是在执勤的时候认识并相熟起来的，聊天聊到开怀处还会热情地勾肩搭背。  
就这么被好朋友抛弃了。  
还有个一定会发生的情况叫做“冤家路窄”。

一个人到天台吃便当的时候木全遇到金城，金城靠在栏杆上冷静地直视着自己，实在没法躲开，只有望着他空荡荡的双手问他为什么不吃午饭。  
“都怪你，现在已经没有人送我爱心便当了。”金城耸了耸肩。“是不是应该负责一下？”  
第一反应是关我什么事。  
第二反应是同时收十几个人的便当还那么心安理得真的差劲透了。  
第三反应是一份便当而已不会自己做吗？  
最后，那个负责的意思，该不会是想让我帮他做吧——  
木全的眼神里写满了“有够无耻”几个大字，金城扭过头去假装没看见，要论恶劣程度，他们还是天生一对。  
就算做戏也得做全套。  
“这就不用演了吧…太夸张了…”木全嫌弃道。  
“用的。”金城伸出手，朝木全点了点头。“反正从今天开始，只吃我男朋友的便当。”  
“……”  
“不答应的话，我就当众吻你了。”金城淡淡道。

——事实上。  
——你永远没法责问一个无赖为什么要耍无赖。

金城甚至给他列了一张“好きな食べ物”的清单。  
上瘾了吧？是上瘾了吧，这家伙。  
木全在便当里放海苔切片的时候走了神，被人拿住把柄的滋味实在不怎么好受，而且时不时还会出现一些奇怪的念头。  
比如说，金城会吃下去的，白色的——米饭。  
很容易就能想起他咽下液体时喉结滚动的样子。  
木全感到自己的小腹忽然一阵微凉。  
当时学着在情色片和官能小说里看到的台词，僵硬地说“我想要”“射进来…射给我…”这种话也不知道是怎么启齿的。  
头脑发热后唯一算不上什么好处的好处，就是没有人再嘲笑他是どうてい。

隔天的午休前夕，木全站在F班门口把便当盒塞到金城手里。  
比起这里的窘迫，还是一路从A班穿行到F班四面八方投射过来的敌视眼神更让人难堪。他没等金城说话，就转头跑向了通往二楼的楼梯口，后续的“语言对决”，果然还是打字来的方便。

「仅此一次。」  
「我再也不会给你送便当了，金城さん。」  
半分钟后收到回复。  
「没关系，我会来见你的。」  
「另外，便当很好吃，亲爱的。」

木全用力按下手机休眠键，心想，金城打在信息结尾的“爱称”，绝对是来故意恶心他的。  
不过，听说金城真的开始拒绝接受其他人的便当，心下却有点莫名的窃喜。  
脑海里全是少年站在回家必经的樱坂仰望青空的模样。  
阳光洒在他的身上，全世界都熠熠生辉。  
肯定是病了吧。  
木全摇摇头。

夏末的风吹落了树叶。  
空气里弥漫着潮湿的青草味。  
心脏忽然没来由的跳漏了两拍。  
谁也不明白这究竟算不算恋爱。

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

“交往”的第三周。

为了避开“男友”金城碧海，木全翔也想出了放课后跑图书馆用功的主意。  
以为之前能跑个几星期，但好景不长，仅仅第二天就被逮了个正着。  
“为什么躲着我？”金城在书架前截住木全，饶有兴味地挑了挑眉。  
“我没有。”木全把书塞回去，掩饰道。“快季考了，最近都没什么时间。”  
“是吗。”  
“没错，是太用功了，所以都想不起来准时吃午饭，也想不起来放学要一道走，而且A班F班时间安排又不一致，你真的可以不用等我。”  
说得倒是有理有据，但还是没法令人信服。  
金城面无表情地看着木全。  
自己的“男友”真的很会选用功时间，这个点图书馆里基本上见不到活人。

每天自觉自愿做多一份便当也就算了，还要一起上学放学，次数多了连老妈都要问两句是不是最近多了个相熟的朋友。  
要只是朋友也就算了，谁知道他们是真的上过床。再不想办法躲远一点大概真的会对金城有什么想法。

“A班是吧——”金城道。“我明白了。”  
“啊？”  
少年的眼里露出狡黠的光。  
“先不说这个。”金城向木全迈出一步。“我们好像很久没做应该做的事了吧？”  
“跟我来一下。”

直到被拉到逃生楼梯口前，木全才意识到所谓“应该做的事”是什么。  
四周暗的令人有点心虚，安静地能听清自己的心跳声。  
面对不好的预感，木全还是象征性地抗争了一下。  
“干嘛来这里？”  
“嗯……”  
“正式告白。”  
金城的喘息在耳边清晰可闻。  
きまた，いや，しょーや。  
“我喜欢你。”  
“怎么可能。”木全被逼到靠着墙壁，双手搭在金城的肩上，有点迷迷糊糊的否认着。“我们又没有认识多久，就算做过，也就只是做过一次…唔…”

金城不再说话，在狭小的空间里用力吻住了木全。  
亲吻的时候木全发出动情的哼声，虽然金城的左手只是隔着他的校裤慢慢摩擦，那里依然可耻地起了反应。  
又不是随便和谁都可以做，之前MACHIAI的约会，是因为知道“ウサギ”是你才来的。  
金城动了动眉头。  
胃里燃起的愤怒的火焰将那个吻推得更深。  
木全被吻到嘴唇发肿，轻微的窒息让他无法正常思考，于是只好放任金城的手伸进他的衬衫里侧，在所有敏感的部位一一探索。  
和第一次一样。  
金城揉搓着木全胸前软绵绵的肉粒，等他发出第一声呻吟，再在食指和中指的缝隙间一点点挤压到变硬。  
木全的校服外套滑落在地上，黑暗中，衣衫不整，一片糜乱。  
不过真正感觉到身体过电，还是金城卷起他的衬衫的下摆，含住那颗硬挺轻轻吮吸的时候。  
又酥又痒。  
想叫出声，同时又因为所处的环境而不得不努力克制，憋成带着哭腔的闷哼。  
只是舔一下就爽到头皮发麻。  
“嗯…哈…哈啊…别碰那里…”  
金城的手心碾上木全也同样变硬的性器，最后还不忘来一句火上浇油的话。  
“好想就在这里把你干到射出来。”

不要在这里，求你了。  
木全还没来得及说出口，眼角先涌出了泪水。  
那只手太懂得技巧了。  
被按在掌间，粗胀感便愈发明显。

声控灯是在五秒后亮起来的。  
那个瞬间，恐惧和爽快同时达到巅峰的木全被刺激到射精。  
金城抱着他进到另一扇门去，停下来以后发现怀里的人竟然害怕到开始小声啜泣。

“放心，这个时间不会有人的。”金城将木全搂紧，安抚道。

——我以为你会喜欢这种感觉的。

木全抬手锤了金城两拳，对方才想起来把他放下来，下体黏腻湿润的不适感正在扩大。  
真亏能在图书馆的逃生通道做出这种事。  
自己现在恨不得立刻挖个坑钻进地底去。  
木全想。

“不用忍耐太久，我会尽快和你见面的。”金城说着，将外套披在木全身上。  
尽是些让人摸不着头脑的话。

季考如约来临。

至于金城以年级第六名的成绩从F班升进A班和木全成为同桌的事，就又是后话了。

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

金城碧海新染的发色在A班引起一片哗然。  
戒指，十字耳钉，粗重的项链。  
还以为只会在夜店Club看板上看到这种造型的CDEFG君甚至发出了没有见过世面的尖叫。

传闻中风纪委员长木全的男友，从F班转班到A班，登场方式也有那么一点震撼。

找到座位后，金城拉着板凳从走道另一侧挪到木全身边，在众目睽睽之下伸手勾住他的脖子。  
“这样你就逃不了了。

——原来尽快见面是指的这个啊。  
木全悲愤地拍了拍前额。  
同在A班的后果就是再也找不到可以躲开他的理由。  
没完没了的“纠缠”的第一环，从请教问题开始。

“翔也——”  
“给我讲题吧，我不太擅长历史，确实有点看不懂呢。”  
不知为什么，这笑容总觉得让人后背发凉…还有手，手摆在哪里啊？问问题的时候用不着摸这里吧！  
“你…中世时代，这种低级错误…”  
“不是桃山和江户，应该是镰仓和室町。”  
“……”  
“金城碧海。”  
“うん？”  
“别再摸了…”木全气呼呼地抬头。“我的腰，快要被你摸坏了…”再摸下去说不定哪里又会开始有反应。  
金城ふふふ地笑，心想木全生气又不能当众发作的样子果然太有趣了。  
“你这家伙在耍我吧…”木全甩开金城的手。“我刚听到了，你日本史考了满点。”  
“哦，这样吗。”  
“那就公民研究——”  
木全把历史试卷拍在金城脸上，提醒他适可而止。

实在了不起。  
说到日本史，连木全自己都扣了好几分。  
所以这种人到底怎么从F班考到A班来的？还是说之前都在故意交白卷……  
人群中当然会有怀疑的声音。  
但当金城堂堂正正上讲台解完最难的两道理科附加题以后，再没有谁对他的成绩提出异议。

除了请教问题，金城时不时还会丢过来写着“想和你再一起去图书馆用功”的纸条，以至于国文课上被班导抓起来念古诗的时候都面红耳赤。

——稍微有一点恋爱的感觉了。

金城按下已经在手里转了三四圈的自动铅笔。  
听木全发现自己念的是某句情诗时变得黏糊糊的声音。  
心情没有想象中平静。  
脚下一软，身体也倾斜过去。

木全看起来软软的，摸起来也软软的。  
脸颊是软的，嘴唇是软的，身体也是软的。  
但脾气很坏。  
一起用功的时候会动不动就对你拳打脚踢。  
看见左手臂上的牙印了吗？  
就是那个时候留下的。  
凶巴巴的。  
不过还是很好欺负。

“干嘛一定要一起走啊。”回家途中必经的星昼大道，木全扶着自行车把，朝金城皱起鼻子道。“我们又不顺路。”  
金城踢下刹车，从背后绕过来和木全接吻。  
大庭广众之下，也没有得到允许。  
可是坏小孩一般都会这么做。

我有一个秘密。  
最好不要让你知道。  
一吻结束后，金城跳上自行车，用力踩下踏板，像风一样驶向街道尽头。

木全还在发着愣。  
实在是一个太过乱七八糟的展开。

「私を笑顔にしてくれるのは君だけ。」  
「嘘つき。」

执勤日的早晨，大平撞了撞木全的肩，小声问他：“那个传闻是真的吧，翔也。”  
木全还没来得及说什么，就听见鹤房叫大平的名字，于是尚未开始的对话就这样戛然而止。  
还是老样子，C班的鹤房又故意不带学生证，为了和B班的大平多说几句话。  
至于今天的金城——  
依然是那身会被扣成负200分的穿着，食指靠在唇边，远远地朝木全比了个噤声的姿势。  
木全在记录册上写下“金城碧海”，好像已经懒得叹气。  
“反正我说是假的也没人信…”

“你也喜欢我吧？翔也。”  
“做梦。”

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 重点是下一节，原谅我不想好好建车站了（otz  
> 以后有时间再慢慢改。 

二番街樱平路45号的小巷尽头。  
偏偏又是这间MACHIAI，约炮圣地的称号果然名不虚传。  
金城站在门口低头摆弄手机，木全打开APP，看他的头像亮着，右下角显示的是绿色的在线状态符号。

小林没有骗他。  
金城真的准备和自己以外的什么人在这里进行“肉体联谊”。

回忆起几天前A班八卦王小林偷偷告诉他的关于金城的小道消息。  
“木全，这个周末，你男朋友好像要和别人约炮。”  
“说了好多次了，不是男朋友。”上课时一边否认着两个人的关系，一边火冒三丈地翻着数学课本，心里泛起不是滋味的滋味。

话说回来，我干嘛要生气？  
而且还跟踪他一路到这种地方来，跟捉奸似的——

木全在巨型看板的背后蹲下，这个角度正好可以看见金城的动作。  
好像做了头发，还穿了平时不会穿的衣服。  
进门以后金城径直走向前台，举起屏幕展示给工作人员看，特意把门牌号说得很清晰。  
“506，谢谢。”

有人已经在那个房间等他了。  
光是想想就觉得呼吸困难。

“你承不承认喜欢我？”  
“不承认。”

想象你和别人在情人旅馆亲热的画面会难受到干呕，这种事也永远不会承认。

三十分钟后。  
木全在那扇门前深呼吸，犹豫了一会儿才开始用他所能使出的最大力气快速地敲门。  
隐约能听到里面取下安全链的声音，金城从内而外打开门的时候，因为害怕看到想象中的场面，木全甚至紧张的闭上了眼睛。

“翔也？”  
“え…”

开门的时候金城的头发还是湿的，像刚刚才从浴室冲洗出来的样子。  
毛巾搭在颈间，吸收着多余的水分。  
木全看了他一眼，将背包脱下来放在门边，急匆匆地闯进去，迫不及待地开始他的搜查。  
当他发现只有金城一个人在房间里的时候，心里猛地咯噔了一下。

“人呢？”  
“什么人？”  
“明知故问…”  
“本来就没有别人。”金城声音沙哑道。“我在等的人是你。”


	8. Chapter 8

他直接攀上他的唇，在那张只铺了方格布的餐桌上拥抱，热情像岩浆一样倾泻出来，熔掉了贴在脸上虚伪的假面。  
金城的睫毛上黏着细小水珠，整个人看起来都雾蒙蒙的。

“所以你是故意——”  
“很高兴你能来。”金城摩挲着他的鼻尖。“答案我已经知道了。”  
良久，他才吐出一口气。  
“翔也。”  
“我想要你。”

这句话木全听过好几次，但每一次都不会回应。  
直到今天，他的心理防线才真正崩溃。  
这是一个有预谋的陷阱。  
但他连怀疑都没怀疑过就自己跳进去了。

木全向后撑住两只手，金城脱掉他的校裤，他盯了一会儿白色的天花板，后来才迟钝地意识到他们真的要在餐桌上做。

他已经厌烦了任人摆布，特别是在怒火未消的时候。

——你比想象中更在乎我。

“骗子。”木全去扯金城的扣子，急躁地想把对方的衣服扒下来。  
金城难得穿了中规中矩的衬衣，领口有些硬邦邦的，拉扯到一半木全就失去了耐心。  
他看到了他锁骨上的痣，心脏迅速地震动了一下，随后才绕过去碰金城手臂上的肌肉。  
会让人摸上瘾的结实的男性肌肤，脱掉衣服才能体现出的体格差，突然让木全有点小小的嫉妒。  
“还有这里，不试试看吗？”金城握住木全的手，将他的掌心贴在自己的胸口。  
很难不去在意那同样鲜红挺立着的地方，好像原本就是一座精细的雕塑，因为这两点神来之笔才活了过来。  
木全眨了眨眼，鬼使神差地咬了上去。  
“嗯…”金城扣住木全的后脑勺，发出低沉的、愉悦的声音。  
“翔也。”  
“舔一舔。”  
——虽然不知道该怎么做。  
木全的舌尖覆上金城的乳首，缓慢的舔弄起来。  
湿滑的、滚烫的热。  
以及暴露在空气中的冷。  
味道像柑橘糖，是有流沙芯的，会立刻融化在舌头上的软糖。  
相同的器官，拥有不同的触感，散发出不同的味道，对于这些从来没见识过的东西，他只会越来越好奇。  
很快就熟练起来了。  
金城将手指插进木全的头发，连这个动作都会让他觉得欲望膨胀。  
没有等金城提“要求”，木全就主动摸起了他的下体，隔着内裤笨拙地揉来揉去，大胆的令人心惊。

可以吗？

木全背靠着桌子缩下身，水汪汪的瞳孔里写满了渴求，他的眼眶微微泛红，那些来自优等生的天赋基因，让他鼓起勇气占据了主动权。  
感性仍然战胜了理性。  
他还不懂得极致的爱抚。  
但光是最基本的舔舐，还有充血部分被含在口腔里的感觉已经让很金城迷恋。  
金城听到“啧啧”的声音，断断续续的吞吐，前进，后退，深入。

津液混合着前列腺液在木全的唇角边滑下，他把多余的液体咽进喉咙深处，像同时咽下了滚动的火球。

金城将木全拦腰抱起，等他面对自己张开双腿。  
就在这张桌子上。  
持久的，激烈的，淫乱的。  
带着可耻的侵犯的冲动，做到天翻地覆。

进入的时候终于听到木全敞开嗓子呻吟，用比以往更尖锐高亢的音量，在耳边此起彼伏。  
钥匙插进了锁孔，没有多余的缝隙，完美地贴合在一起。  
有点太紧了。  
金城皱着眉头，生怕再往前一点就会控制不住自己。  
洞穴深处的热流。  
不是涌动着的潮汐，而是毁灭般的海啸。  
“叫叫我，翔也。”  
“哈…哈啊…碧海…”  
木全喊着金城的名字，最后两个人一起达到高潮，金城才抽出来射在木全的小腹上。

带点惩罚性的。

木全把乳白色的液体抹得满手都是，从下而上舔干净，舌头在唇边旋转了一圈，像在清理某种美味的食物残渣。  
这颗柑橘糖吃到最后，还会尝出辛辣的味道。

这桌子实在太硬了点。  
金城咬了一下木全的耳垂。  
——下次，我还是想在自己的床上干你。

惨白的梦境在惨白的颜色中愈发虚无。  
有些本能追溯起来，究竟还是始于性爱。

“会不会死掉啊？”  
“不会。”  
“就算是世界末日，也要和你做爱。”

就这么融化掉了。

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

“还活着啊…”  
木全抬着记录册在校门口发呆。  
太频繁了，每个月至少有三五回，每个星期都会发生，不如说是那个人根本就想每天都来一次。  
不知不觉成了这方面的行家，已经不是之前光碰到手就会脸红的思春期少年状态了。自从被金城骗到MACHIAI做的那次以后，渐渐体会到了“主动”的快乐，只是常常会在执勤或者上课的时候想这个想到出神，多少有点危险。  
木全扳扳手指，从APP说第一句“你好”，到今天为止，各种形式总共有14次，学会了包括润滑剂和震动棒在内的42个新名词，已经完全适应了“男朋友”身份的金城，累计更换了8种发色，成绩也愈发突飞猛进，有逼近年级第1的势头。  
反观自己，上一轮的英语考试，因为测听力的时候听到“Climax”这个单词开始大脑一片空白，整整填错了6道选择题，差点滑出年级前10名。  
为什么会这样。  
甚至展开试卷看着硕大红叉的瞬间，都会想起和金城做到高潮时对方的脸。  
欲望的味道快要溢出来了，如果下身不小心被刺激到挺起，在这种地方又不能光明正大的伸手挡住，简直是灾难。  
生理反应是生理反应，至于其他的——  
还谈不上喜欢，就是久了会不自觉地沉浸在交往的设定里，在意与金城有关的风言风语也是理所当然。  
“这个周末去我家吧。”金城通常借着检查着装之便贴在木全耳边讲些让人脸红心跳的话。“爸妈不在，我们可以很自由。”  
根本不知道刻意加重语气的“自由”到底是哪种层面上的“自由”。  
金城悄悄地说，木全就悄悄地用膝盖撞他的腿，眼神凶狠的发出STOP信号。彼此享受这种一来一回的对线式交流，像早就刻在骨子里的默契。  
连课间休息的短暂时光也要“打情骂俏”。  
“最喜欢翔也了。”  
这大概就和大人们常说的最忌讳的办公室恋情一样，令人感到担忧的不是地下地上公开与否，而是黏在一起的疲惫。  
“说够了没有？”木全转眼瞪着金城。  
“没有。”他总是在他面前露出无防备的笑容。“我喜欢翔也，这件事每天都要说一百遍才行。”  
是金城的话，好像就不会让人觉得疲惫。  
“麻烦死了…”  
虽然想要生气地绷着脸，却也掩饰不住唇角笑意的木全。  
稍微，稍微的，感受到了一点幸福。

“金城碧海，我发誓——”木全举起三根指头道。“下回小测重新考进前三名之前，我都不会再跟你做那种事了！”  
金城按住他的指尖，凑上去蜻蜓点水地亲了一口。“那就走着瞧。”  
木全想，也许他本就不该立下这个无聊的誓言，如果知道这最后会导致他考第四名的话。  
令人恐惧的不是目标未达成，而是心底深处的深处萌生出的一点点点点对不能和金城做爱的遗憾。  
木全用力地摇头，金城从他的后脑勺看到头发甩动时隐约合成的小兔耳朵一般的形态。  
事实上，不管预期怎样，结局大灰狼是一定会吃掉小白兔的。

“翔也，知道你为什么考第四名吗？”  
“就是因为没做那个，所以才这样。”  
“如果一开始就老老实实做了，说不定会考第一。”  
一套又一套的歪理邪说。  
“都说了不做了——”木全把试卷折起来塞进校服口袋。“之前都发过誓了！”  
“那现在为什么跟我进房间？”  
“……”  
糟糕，神不知鬼不觉的…  
“我也说过，我要在自己的床上干你——”  
“你不会跟我做，但我可以跟你做。”  
“仔细想一下，这种事只有单方面行动好像也没什么不可以。”  
“喂喂喂——！”受惊的小兔子鼓起圆圆的眼睛。  
小兔子的皮毛是纯白的，四脚朝天怎么也翻不起身子来的模样既滑稽又可爱。  
小兔子擅长口是心非，只有温柔地亲吻脸颊才能把它安抚好。  
“唔……”暴躁的小兔子下一秒就被吻的没法再闹脾气。

——至少。  
——至少别这么快就把舌头伸进来。

防御失败。  
金城的床和想象中一样软。

——所以，会有人告诉我，在现下的场合需要想办法挡住那里吗？

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

“翔也…”吻着的同时金城搂住了木全的腰。“嗯…你好软…”  
风暴来临前夕，小兔子会竖起它灵敏的耳朵，虽然只是小小的一只也会努力做困兽的斗争。  
“碧海。”木全试图挣脱开金城的怀抱，看他因为索吻不成而变得焦躁的表情。“你有没有听见什么声音？”  
“什么声音…”金城将下巴抵在木全的肩头，继续对怀里的人毛手毛脚，还有点迷糊地想要扒掉他的裤子。  
风暴降临的时候，狼还埋头在猎物的躯体中，后知后觉地感受着恐惧。

砰砰砰砰。

“小海，你在吗？”

金城猛地打了一个激灵。  
糟了，真的有声音，而且听上去蛮像我妈的——

被喊到名字的坏小孩率先从床上滚了下来，伴随着门锁转动的声音，被拉扯得衣衫不整的另一个乖小孩也迅速翻到了地面。

的确是热爱骚乱的年纪。

“あら，这是——”  
“在学习呢，妈。”金城打断道。“说过多少次了，不要随便进别人的房间。”  
“ごめんごめん。”  
“你和我爸不是去马来旅游了吗，为什么…”  
“因为台风的关系航班取消了，说起来还有点扫兴呢。”  
“对了——”  
“你就是木全吧？”金城妈妈点头道。“最近这混小子成绩变好了，应该都要感谢你。”  
“请多多帮助我们家小海哦～”

在帮了，阿姨。  
木全挤出僵硬的笑容。  
都已经帮到床上了——

先别说两个人乱糟糟地坐在地上佯装在“学习”的情景有多么不可信，但最起码某人应该把裤链给拉好。  
木全抬起手肘撞了撞金城的肩，对方好像完全没理解到个中含义，目光火热地看了一眼他刚刚被扒到胯部以下的运动裤。

不得不说，木全单手吃力地提裤子的动作实在有点明显。  
——如果是短裤的话就没这么麻烦了。  
脑海里闪过诸如此类的危险想法。  
“好了，现在你可以出去了。”金城站起来，把已经迈进来半步的金城妈妈推出门外。“我还要跟木全同学讨论一下二次方程的问题。”  
啪地一声，恨不得直接拍在自己亲妈的脸上。  
金城妈妈在门背后摇了摇头。  
难得在家里见上一面，还这么不好相处，现在的孩子可真是男大不中留。  
另一边，金城想，刚才的窒息场合给他最大的教训就是，即使没人在家的时候，做羞羞的事也要记得锁好房门。

“没事了，翔也。”金城平复了一下呼吸，转过身来看着仍然在着急忙慌整理自己衣服的木全。“让我们继续——”  
“什么？你还想继续？”听罢，木全的下巴差点掉下来。  
“不行，翔也…这里，真的硬到快爆了…你要不要摸摸看…？”  
“不要！”木全拢着衣服领子倒退了两步。  
这位“男朋友”的“流氓”程度实在令人咋舌，其实硬不硬什么的大概能从没拉好的裤链窥出个大概。原本以为在这种状态之下应付家长的突然袭击已经足够大胆了，没想到对方寻求更多刺激的提议还是张口就来。  
不过老实说，木全自己的反应情况也没有特别乐观。那里到现在为止还是硬着的，保不准比金城还要涨得粗大…  
突然意识到什么的木全伸手挡住了下身的位置。  
“看什么看…就…正常生理现象而已！”木全支支吾吾道。“怎么…是羡慕我的尺寸了吗？！”  
话一开口才惊觉越描越黑。

受到挑衅的大灰狼朝着小白兔面露凶光，来自语言的刺激让已经兴奋起来的情绪无限高涨。  
金城默默地抿了抿下唇。  
都说到这份上了，今天就要让你知道什么才叫尺寸。

这间房子的隔音好像没有想象中的那么差。  
小兔子又一次被扑倒在床上时，外面似乎什么响声也听不到。

“唔…唔…混蛋…你往哪里摸啊…”  
刚刚才穿好的裤子再一次被扒了下来，金城用掌心裹住了木全的硬挺，在手里轻轻揉搓了一下。  
——先验证验证“尺寸”。  
“非要这么说的话，我觉得…应该羡慕的人是翔也才对吧。”下体抵在一起的时候金城的心开始砰砰直跳。  
穴口处感觉到润滑剂的凉意和被肉棒研磨的温热后木全开始嗯嗯啊啊的哼出声。  
又舒服又刺激。  
为了控制自己不发出更大的声音，木全用力地捂住了嘴。  
从金城断断续续的低喘可以判断出他也正渐渐往爽快的高峰攀爬而上。  
“翔也…”  
“喜欢你，好喜欢你。”  
来回之间，原本后入的姿态变成了正面攻势。  
“唔…嗯…快一点，碧海…”木全隔着指缝艰难发声。“快一点结束…”  
他仰头看着金城扶在他身上抽插操干的模样，最激烈时忍不住挤出眼泪来。  
木全偏过脸，用指尖小幅度地擦拭着眼角。  
很不可思议地，那埋在自己柔软洞穴中粗长的尺寸又微妙的涨大了一圈。  
“看着我，翔也。”  
数不清是第几次进出，性器和性器饱满的结合，让金城有了射精的欲望，于是他选择了一个最佳时机提问。  
“到底谁的更大？”  
“呼…哈…我不知道。”到现在，身下的人还是有些嘴硬。  
“好紧…嗯…”金城皱了皱眉，本能地夸赞着这具被造物主过分垂怜的美妙躯体。  
“嗯啊…太快了…我不要了…”又是数次抽插后木全才开始求饶。“求你了，快点射出来…”  
金城抬起木全一边修长的腿，继续快速抽动着，令这刺激的性交逐渐变得更加粗暴。  
他的眼里燃烧着火焰。  
——什么时候肯说了，什么时候再射给你。  
“我说，我说！”已经处在高潮边缘的木全带着哭腔道。“是碧海的，碧海的更大…”

这场目标为“在我的床上干你”的性爱，以金城的完胜作为结束。  
在确认外面真的一点声音都听不到以后，他们堂而皇之地继续撒着补习功课的谎。

难得的周末，木全被金城邀请同桌吃饭，面对满桌爱吃的料理，木全根本抬不起头来。

“所以方程式最后搞明白了吗？”  
“搞明白了。”金城往碗里夹了一筷子菜，平静道。“木全同学真的很厉害，那么难的题目一下子就解出来了。”  
“教学也非常耐心，是个好老师。”  
木全险些把饭粒呛到气管里，一边咳嗽着一边黑着脸说“谢谢”，过程中金城添油加醋地拍了拍他的背，温柔地提醒他慢点吃。  
“别着急，又没人跟你抢。”  
木全往嘴里塞了一片牛肉，脸慢慢红到了耳根，在金城妈妈发出“小男孩好能吃好可爱哦”的称赞后，更是加速了淡粉色到番茄色的过渡。  
金城喜上眉梢，忽而有点仿佛媳妇被公婆认可般的快乐，在饭桌上十分辛苦地掩饰着笑意。  
“妈，你这意思是不是想再多个儿子？”  
“那也得别人愿意才行啊～”  
“他愿意。”金城抢着道。“他可愿意了。”  
木全隔着桌子猛地踹了金城一脚让他闭嘴，自己则悻悻地摸着后脑勺，向金城妈妈露出了不好意思的表情。

最后发展成三人笑作一团的画面。  
木全想，他真的很喜欢这种其乐融融的温馨感。

「6月5日。」  
「记小兔子第一次闯进狼窝的奇妙体验。」

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 房大成分预警*

夏休前的最后一次小测结束，真的考了年级第一的木全收到了来自金城的短信。  
所有人都沉浸在学园祭加烟火大会的双重快乐中，只有风纪委员长的脸庞爬上了一丝几不可见的窘迫。  
「有空的时候再去我家吃饭。」  
「没骗你吧？」  
「我就说会考第一的。」  
木全看向金城空着的座位，不出意外的话，这些东西应该是他躲在二楼卫生间偷偷发给自己的，夸张到每一条都能引发十倍的“不健康”联想。

扫除日金城当着同班同学的面大声说“委员长昨晚辛苦了”，A君B君C君以及正在擦黑板的小林倒抽冷气的声音木全都听得一清二楚。  
太尴尬了，木全想，尴尬地耳朵发痒。  
第一次射在里面之后，金城抱着哭红眼睛的木全轻声安抚，亲吻他的脖颈和耳垂。  
被温热填满的内壁拼命地收缩，就这样合为一体。  
拥抱时，水莹莹和黏糊糊溢满心爱的人的手，如假包换的初恋，身体和灵魂都属于对方，只是还没能够坦诚地说“喜欢你”。

到底这家伙是怎么做到一次又一次直白的说出那些话的啊？  
喜欢啦爱啦这些珍贵的字眼，为了不让对方当成日常习惯，应该尽量少说才行。  
态度也是，如果稍不注意就变得热情，他会觉得理所当然吧——

为了显得冷淡，木全今天特意戴了有点厚度的镜片，就差在脑门上刻下“金城碧海勿近”的大字了。  
到底还是不太适应这种变相的见家长。  
金城隔着过道托腮看木全，越是疏远越是透出额外的禁欲感，让人生出紧紧拥抱的冲动。  
「没空。」木全在屏幕上戳字，然后盯着金城的脸将手机塞回抽屉里。  
“那可以去你家吗？”金城道。  
直接问出来了。  
木全感到背后立刻又出现了仿佛错觉般的倒抽冷气的声音。  
“不可以。”于是他气鼓鼓地扶了一下眼镜架。“想都不要想。”  
“だいじょうぶ。”金城用自动铅笔的尾部有一下没一下的敲着太阳穴。“反正和翔也的家人迟早都会见面的。”  
“都是这种关系了。”

软绵绵湿漉漉红彤彤。  
一碰好像就会化成水，又出奇地坚韧，整个充满着弹性。  
从一开始就看清楚的这样的你。  
混乱的，别扭的，固执的。  
就算是那些非要用贬义才能形容的特质，我也很喜欢。

“什么啊——”木全拧起眉毛。

没错，就是这个表情。  
圆滚滚的眼睛圆滚滚的脸蛋，和高一入学式当天在室内礼堂里见到的如出一辙。  
隔壁一看就是优等生的可爱男孩，好像不怎么擅长表情管理，对校长絮絮叨叨的长篇大论感到很厌烦，并迅速地表现在脸上。  
虽然很快又恢复了笑容灿烂生机勃勃的模样，但垮掉的瞬间还是被金城好好地记住了。

那一刻开始就喜欢他了。

被簇拥在楼道口时视线落在往柜子里放替换下来的运动鞋的他。  
展开书信读着形态各异的字，纸面上会浮现出相貌的他。  
好几次堵在校门口检查仪容仪表，只知道低着头扣分，从未正眼看过自己的他。  
「许愿让木全也喜欢上我。」  
本来打算浑浑度日的不良少年甚至用努力学习来作为赌注。

——对你的爱是百分之百。  
——告白的时候幼稚一点也没关系。

木全拿着习题册走到教室门口的时候D君从背后拍了拍金城的肩膀，邀请他一起参加学园祭节目的排练。听说要多匀出一个独唱项目，金城也只是敷衍的打着哈哈，注意力都集中在外面不知道什么人一个劲地跟木全咬耳朵说悄悄话，在门边只露出一半的可疑身影。

“祥生受伤了？发生什么了？严重吗？”木全讶然道。  
“不要紧不要紧，就是社团演出的事有点棘手，他让我过来A班一定要找到木全同学你——”  
金城的左右耳努力注意着不同的方位，导致后面的对话渐渐听不清楚。  
“はぁ？”  
“话虽如此，但角色未知未免有点太微妙了…”

听起来像是学园祭常规的演剧环节。

“怎么样，金城くん要考虑看看吗？我们应该会排在第三或者第四出场。”  
“我明白了。”金城点头。“只要不影响看演剧就好。”

＊＊＊

并不是故意要扭伤的。  
大平趴在桌子上叹了口气。  
剧本是Richard Strauss的著作，为了这次演出还专门请来了有名的声乐指导老师，更何况相手还是鹤房くん……  
要不是因为骑车的时候一直在想关于“要不要删掉第三场第二幕的吻戏”的争论，也不至于会从那么平缓的坡道上摔下来。  
鹤房作为“保留吻戏的少数派”一直在和导演据理力争，让饰演反串担当第二男主角的大平害羞得说不出话。  
“鹤房くん，是不是忘记自己是第一男主角了啊…？”  
或许现在这个状况反而是好事，至少不用因为演戏而烦恼了。

心跳的也太快了点。  
大平想。  
明明只是悄悄地回忆了一遍他的名字而已。

鹤房的鹤房。  
汐恩的汐恩。

TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

“裙…裙子？！”  
“え，祥生没跟你说吗？”  
“没有。”  
“是新编版的「玫瑰骑士」，木全くん要饰演元帅夫人菲尔德玛莎琳——”  
“等一下！我没听错吧？”木全扶着额头摆了摆手。“确定是元帅夫人？”  
“没错，是夫人。”  
“开玩笑…？”  
“木全くん，这不是很合适吗～”挂着「导演」名牌的部员H君上下打量了一圈道。“戴上假发应该完全看不出来。”  
木全垮着脸笑了笑，心里已经默念了一百遍“谁要戴这个鬼东西”。  
甚至感觉到双腿在发软。  
来自裙子和头套的double shock，外加不能在陌生部员面前发作于是只好生吞下去的怒火快要将他击溃。  
这副打扮会被人当成变态的吧？  
木全微微弯腰，不动声色地按住了颤抖的膝盖。  
“あの…找不到其他代替的人了吗…”多少也要垂死挣扎一会。  
“其实是有的。”H君摸着下巴道。“但是今天见到木全くん以后，觉得果然你才是最佳人选，就拜托指导老师推掉了。”  
——大平祥生，我真的快被你坑死了。  
木全干涩地笑了两声，自己那个夸张的提起唇角的表情想必很难看。  
“没关系木全くん，这部戏里男扮女装女扮男装的角色有不少呢，大家已经见怪不怪了。”  
“第二男主角鶴房くん也有需要穿女仆装的剧情，开始他也很抗拒，直到祥生加入进来才慢慢适应的。”  
听到这里木全算是彻底明白了，这是一个疯狂的剧组。  
据说常驻部员的选拔标准是「颜面偏差值」。一年级下学期，得知自己进组的大平还特意兴致高涨地把这个消息告诉了木全。  
完全想象不到这一年间他都经历了什么。  
还有C班那个总是故意忘带学生证的鹤房，和大平说话的时候用手指抵住鼻尖笑得眉眼弯弯，很难想象他会答应穿什么羞耻女仆装。  
期间，木全又暼了一眼挂在部员H君背后架子上那件布满了绸缎和蕾丝元素的长条蓬裙，旁边甚至还搭配好了相同色系的小高跟。  
可以理解反串的新鲜感，但非要把女角色改成男角色、男角色改成女角色，并保留了原作假装自己是女人的男角色，有在刻意搞恶趣味的嫌疑。  
编剧是脑子坏掉了吧。  
木全暗暗地想。

得知男主角换人的鹤房第一时间赶到现场查看情况，因为过于匆忙还没来得及换掉上一场的女仆装，假发是红棕色及肩的长度，以及不知道为什么会自觉地摆出涩谷辣妹般的站姿。  
还以为是那种女仆装，原来是中世纪女仆装啊。  
木全若有所思地点了点头。  
倒是鹤房的眼珠子快要从眼眶里滚出来了。  
“怎么会是你啊？！”  
“我也想问怎么会是我。”  
鹤房不安地挠起了头发，半分钟后向木全抬掌比了个“停下”的手势。  
“ちょっと待って。”  
木全看到他以百米冲刺的速度跑到H君跟前，用力扭住对方的手腕。  
“我同意了，Hさん。”  
“拜托——”  
“请立刻把第三场第二幕的吻戏删掉！”  
正打算看戏的木全被人从背后推了一把。  
大名鼎鼎的编剧J君手里高举着喊话用的喇叭，啪嗒一声按下播音按钮。  
“木全くん，事不宜迟，我们马上来试试看第一场第一幕。”  
于是他恍然大悟。  
已经在戏里的人哪里还有心思去关注别人的戏。  
木全和鹤房对视了一眼，彼此感受着埋怨的、不甘的、带有一点点厌弃的目线。  
第一场第一幕：菲尔德玛莎琳与奥克塔维安的深夜偷情。  
“开玩笑。”  
“我怎么可能跟这种人偷情？”

＊＊＊

一大清早金城就有点心不在焉。  
午休时间往练习室搬乐器的时候一直在想木全的事，对唱歌也情绪恹恹。  
他给他准备了一首情歌，不知道学园祭当着全校人的面唱出来会是什么效果。  
“金城くん，麻烦你帮忙看看小林过来了没有。”D君从一堆错位的小鼓、嗵鼓和镲片中抬起头道。  
“はーい。”  
金城放下电吉他，拉开练习室的梭拉门。  
正好遇上提着裙子跑过走廊的男孩，从练习室到下一层的转角楼梯，一边跑一边伸手捂着脸。  
踏踏踏踏踏。  
与合奏的鼓点微妙的重合在一起。  
木全意外地很适应那双高跟鞋，与从门口侧身探出头来的金城擦肩而过。  
奶茶色的裙摆，纯白的纱，像一阵轻柔的风。

几乎是瞬间地。  
他决定跟上去，追到那阵风。

金城的身上披着简陋的黑色演出服，搭在肩头的长方形旗帜呈开衩的燕尾状，“见习骑士”在更衣室的隔间前用隐形的剑堵住了“公主”的去路。  
木全涂过厚厚一层口红的双唇一张一翕，覆上了饱满的豆沙色。  
也不似风。  
而是一幅精致的画。

“碧海？”木全还来不及惊讶，就听见了衣料摩擦和小门被反锁的声音。

有一点羞愧。  
不知道是女装被撞破的尴尬，还是两个人突然关在同一个狭小空间的窘迫。  
刚结束第一场第一幕的菲尔德玛莎琳夫人，总觉得现在才比较像偷情。

金城直接吻了过来，滚烫的唇瓣与唇瓣相接，瞬间产生了奇妙的化学反应。

——这家伙，硬得也太快了。  
木全闭着眼睛皱了皱眉，与金城下体接触的部位泛出明显的凸起感。  
金城左手撑着墙壁，右手不安分地掀起木全的裙摆去摸他的大腿内侧，先碰到了套在外面的短裤，再往里面深入才是光滑的肌肤。  
“唔…”突然的刺激使木全发出迷糊的声音。  
三十多秒过去，已经被吻到大脑都不会转的程度。  
——碧海，该不会比较喜欢女生吧？所以才那么兴奋。  
ダメダメダメダメ。  
不能再被性冲动牵着鼻子走了，每次想要都自作主张地闯进来，也太过分了。  
想到这里，木全伸手推了推金城的胸口，上面则先从牙齿开始反抗。

公主挣开骑士的怀抱跑掉了。  
他很顺利地打开锁扣，揉着被亲吻晕花的唇角逃了出去，离开时脸颊上笼罩着橙色的太阳余晖，走过的路就像连接密林城堡的通道。  
一层一层的裙褶背后是运动短裤和白色球鞋，推门而出的过程中他把栗色的长发也摘下，开着口的拉链反射出人造的光，领子从他的肩头滑落，大家才发现美丽的公主其实是个王子。  
「河边的美神名叫纳西瑟斯，握起宝剑的勇士名叫贞德，巨龙都可以是雌性的，骑士也可以和王子相爱。」  
少年不禁想，连盔甲都没有的自己究竟算不算得上是骑士。

金城还有些隐隐地吃痛，木全跑出更衣室的门之前在他唇间留下了看不见的牙印。  
——糟了，要怎么合理解释刚刚一见面就马上硬了的事。  
回到练习室以后还有些魂不守舍。  
“金城くん。”  
“突然跑出去还以为发生了什么事…”D君讪讪地笑。  
所有人的表情都有点不好意思。  
“啊。”  
金城这才想起嘴边可能沾上的唇印，用指腹小心地擦拭起来。  
然后他蹲在电吉他前取下他身上的旗帜，在成为真正的骑士时，必须剪掉分叉的燕尾。  
“只是偷吃了一个奶茶大福。”金城道。

音乐声响起。

It's always your eyes that pull me under.   
everyone knows everyone knows.

TBC.


	13. Chapter 13

总觉得这样的场景有点似曾相识。  
还没做好心理准备要接受一切，但对方的每个细微的动作都向自己表达着“不容抗拒”的意味。

被压在墙边的时候木全伸手摸了摸金城的下体，那里确实变硬了。

又来？！

“忍不住了，翔也。”金城贴着木全的鼻尖，呼吸开始急促起来。“我想现在操你。”  
“不要…等会还有彩排…”木全象征性地挣扎了一下。  
“没事的，很快就好了。”金城保证道。  
现在他脱裤子和解拉链的动作都熟练到惊人的地步，虽然掀裙摆的时候还有一点不习惯。  
一边伸手进去探索根部的敏感点一边凑上去接吻，这里那里一受到刺激就颤动缩紧，夹腿的动作令人兴奋。  
“唔…唔嗯…唔…”木全被吻得说不出话来。  
假惺惺的抗拒好像并不起作用，一被爱抚整个人就酥软到大脑空白。  
“翔也…嗯…”  
“别这样，碧海…好痒…”  
金城亲了一口木全的鼻尖，贴上去蹭对方还欠缺刺激的器物，衣料摩擦在一起发出哧哧的声音。  
在正式做爱以前，他还需要一点温柔的调情。  
那些该或不该变得湿润的地方都变得湿润起来，遍布各处与年龄不相符的气味和温度，让呼吸和拥抱都成为爱的信念。  
不知道现在开始跑还来不来得及。  
木全眨了眨眼，眉毛拧成细长的倒八字。  
对方好像看穿似的将他的身体锢得更紧，手上的动作也愈发不安分。  
“你逃不掉的。”金城在木全的耳边轻声说。  
快要输给身体的本能了。  
去迎合他煽动的触摸时，连有说服力的理由也找不到。  
金城舔舐过木全的齿龈和上颚，与木全的舌头交叠在一起，撒娇式地碾磨了片刻。  
缓慢的吻令他感觉困倦。  
猎物往往都是在这个时候放松戒备的。  
“翔也是不是自己玩过？”金城摸着木全湿漉漉的地方直接发问。  
“没有…”木全动了动膝盖，否认的同时下面分泌出更多的灼热的液体。  
“可是你好湿…嗯…”体内还残留着润滑和扩张后的痕迹，稍稍打开就能很好地进入。  
明明没有做过，但奇怪的心虚始终在作祟。  
于是他任由他把自己翻过身来，手指与手指的缝隙钳在一起，整个人被反向压在墙上，冰凉的穴口微张。  
器物紧靠着入口，浅尝辄止的持续的引诱让木全心烦意乱。  
“别再戏弄我了。”木全咬着唇道。“快点操进来…”  
“遵命，夫人。”仍旧是充满挑逗意味的称呼。  
金城揉了揉木全软乎乎的臀，掌心包裹着有弹性的部分上下捏了一圈，才将自己的东西贴在了对方的穴口。  
瞬间就饱满起来了。  
在无人经过的校园一角，被人压在墙上狠狠地操干，巨大的性器一点点挤进来，感到填满了的时候又往外退出，然后再度向前顶，不断重复着抽插。  
他的阴茎沾满他的淫液，爱欲的形态像博尔赫斯的诗，连接起来的官能的纽带系在他们的手腕与手腕之间，有形的呼喊承载着无形的念想，将短暂的时间拉伸成漫长。  
已经做过许多次，木全却还是觉得痛。  
说不上是哪里感到空虚，每次打算对他说的“喜欢”都像沉进溪流里的石子，刚看到一点水花的波动，还没来得及睁大眼睛，就已经消失不见。  
和以往不同的是他宝贵的呻吟声。  
扭动腰肢时仿佛配合般的来自男性低沉性感的嗓音，木全不自觉地夹紧，金城便加快冲撞的频率。  
——翔也，可以对我说一次“喜欢你”吗？  
——没有强迫和别扭的成分，只是发自内心的告白。  
木全试图回头看金城，但轻飘飘地失去力气，那个部位也痛到快要裂开。

“不行…啊——”

从椅子上滚下来的时候多少才有了一点点实感。

“おおおお、木全くん！”H君紧张地把人扶起来。“这是怎么了，有没有摔到哪里？”  
哪会有人在转场的空闲期在休息区睡着并做起春梦的，何况还是大白天。  
部员们停下各自手上的事纷纷凑过来将穿着长裙的男孩围在一个圈中间，看他的脸色由白转红再由红转白，踩着高跟鞋艰难地站起身。  
“没关系吗？”  
“没关系…”  
木全低下头，晕乎乎地翻了翻自己的裙摆，他注意到鹤房正蹲在旁边忍笑，左手使劲按着太阳穴，努力过后还是发出了“ふふふ”的声音。  
“真的没关系！”木全盯着鹤房的方向提高声音重复了一遍。

一再确认木全状态良好后大家才放心地散开，以为终于有时间喘口气的他却被卷入了新一轮的麻烦。

“我刚刚注意过了。”鹤房搭上木全的肩。“木全くん，是在做什么奇怪的梦吧？”  
“听不懂你在说什么。”木全皱着眉推了鹤房一把。  
“わかるわかる。”鹤房笑道。“其实我也总做这种梦的，只不过对象不同而已。”  
“是有点色色的事所以才说不出口吧——老实说，我经常梦到平ちゃん。”  
这家伙真的明白自己在说什么吗？木全把嘴巴张成了“O”字形。  
“刚见面的时候我还挺讨厌你的，毕竟这个角色原本应该平ちゃん来演的。但稍微听别人说了一下你和金城的事情，马上就改观了。”  
“ねぇ、跟我讲讲平ちゃん吧？喜欢的食物，喜欢的颜色，喜欢的音乐之类的。”  
鹤房拍了拍裙摆上并不存在的灰。  
“肯告诉我的话，那么上次因为偷跑出去和某人亲热所以才会晕妆的事就帮你保密。”  
为了贯彻“适当的距离产生美”而成为C班学生的鹤房汐恩，怎么看都觉得他才是真正的危险人物。  
明明是意外被偷袭，怎么还变成了攥在别人手里的把柄，想来想去都觉得不公平。

只能答应了。木全想。  
至少“其实内心深处很渴望跟金城碧海做色色的事亲热什么的也很享受非常喜欢但说不出口”的真相不要被别人知道。

＊＊＊

所谓梦的临界点。  
四周的气压和气温都在变化，真实和虚幻由整合到融合，在分层的意识空间里体验本不存在的快感。  
虽然是梦，但却不知道是梦，当它是自然而然的常理全盘接受，就能立刻领悟到“现世天堂”。

起初他还有一点怀疑。

一进门对方就主动吻上来，舌头也变得很有技巧，之后搂住自己的腰小声小气地叫着“碧海”的模样尤其诱人。  
不像往常那个别扭的木全。

“碧海，我好热…”木全抽下领带解开领口，整个人靠在金城怀里。“反正又没有人，我们就在这里做好吗？”  
“翔也…？”金城圈住木全的肩膀，不可置信地看着他。  
“想要，现在就想要。”

男孩的眼里浮现出具象的光，通过视线的交流将满溢出来的情感好好地传达给对方。那是一片没有界限的汪洋，雨水倒灌而下奋力地填充，穿透空旷的寂寞，幽深的黑暗，和永不见底的心的饥渴。

他抱怨着把人憋到发汗的热空气，肌肤相触却意外地冷。尝试过松开他的手，但还是一遍又一遍的缠上来求爱。

还是想亲吻。

向着阳光，低头去蹭他脸上细碎的金色绒毛，安静或热烈地交换气息。  
头顶上升起唯心主义的太阳，脆弱的绳捆着快要被魔鬼骗走的灵魂，无知的恋人还在义无反顾地沉溺。

在真正融为一体之前，他都不想清醒。

TBC.


	14. Chapter 14

他从来没有那么主动过。

骑上来的时候浑身都湿透了，一边大口喘着气一边解开扣子，雪白的胸膛起伏，挺立出和唇色一样鲜红的敏感。  
木全迫不及待地捧着金城的脸接吻，舌头着急地想撬开对方的牙关，倾吐无处安放的快感。  
金城下意识地碰了碰两人下体的连接处，木全还穿着内裤，湿漉漉地黏在胯间。金城用指尖摩挲了一阵，木全立刻捏住他的手，自己把内裤扒下来扔到旁边，又将穴口重新贴近金城的性器。  
在这以前金城曾反应很快地去摸放在通勤包夹层里的安全套，但被木全制止了，他把他的肉棒握在掌心揉了揉，轻轻咬着下齿，试图直接往自己的身体里塞。  
有几次不也是没有措施就做了吗？所以没关系——  
“不要…不要戴套…”木全哼了一声道。“直接操进来…”  
经过前续的搓揉，金城的铃口处已经挤出些许水来，浅浅插进木全早已被浸润的后穴。契合度与满意度都达到顶点，零距离粘合的肉感果然是最棒的体验。  
“啊——”进入的瞬间木全扭着臀颤抖了一下。“碧海的东西…好大…”  
“嗯…翔也…”金城搂住木全的腰，同时发出舒服的声音。  
里面实在太紧了。  
粉色的肉穴一点点吞下巨大的器物。金城直起身来抱着木全，先前的姿势让他有些难以呼吸，溢出来的透明液体顺着木全大腿内侧向下滑落，一部分沾湿金城的耻毛和小腹。  
“碧海，碧海，你动一动…嗯啊…”自己抽动一段时间后木全开始觉得使不上劲，于是抬手勾住金城的脖子，小声央求着。

湿透的木全很美。  
腰臀和躯体线条纤细，肌肤表面映出粉白色的光，许多年后一定还会燃烧着的少年感，纯与欲在他的身上并存。  
木全是水，或者空气。  
像生命之源。

当然，金城也有只在床上才会展示出的不为人知的体贴，他的淋漓尽致只为木全而存在。

一直以来他都想得到他的正面回应。

“给我，碧海…”木全呵出热气。“我要你…”  
“我爱你。”

朦胧的，轻盈的，空旷而悠长的。  
那声音仿佛从远山的另一端传来，从前只是沉睡在寂静的谷底，现在，所有失灵的感官都为你觉醒，如梦如幻。  
极端地想，不如就死在这里。  
用力分开对方下意识想要并拢的双腿，手腕紧扣着脚踝，粗胀的阴茎往那越来越湿润的地方深深挺进。  
操得有多狠，感情就有多浓烈。  
关于我的爱，一点一滴，一分一毫，都想让你知道。

金城的巨物在木全的下体处出入，有意无意地刮过内壁的敏感点，木全受到刺激的前端悄悄立起，只要金城再操深一些，就会忍不住射出来。  
“你是我的，翔也。”又一次将性器操进对方的肉穴时，金城道。“答应我，只让我看到这一面。”  
射精的冲动让木全憋出眼泪，加之强度过大的抽插，令唾液也开始肆意分泌。  
“我是你的。”木全提高声音回应他的占有欲。“只让碧海看到——那里，也只许碧海一个人操…”  
得到承诺的金城终于提起火热的性器一顶到底。木全抽搐着呻吟，前面的肉棒射出乳白色的精水。  
高潮的余韵让他整个人都变得酥软，脸颊和耳廓都血红一片，心脏差点就要跳出胸腔。  
木全一边调整着处在极限边缘的情绪，一边仍不忘伸手照顾金城的乳头和小腹。  
他微微低头，见粗大的物体还在身下迅速抽送。  
他想催促他快点射进来，但说话似乎有点吃力。

——别太心急，我的男孩。

金城也伸手去蹭木全的乳头，呼吸已经极近粗重。  
射的时候他也感觉到了滚烫。  
翻江倒海的爱欲汹涌，在骨骼和血肉间纵贯横流。  
在梦里，他都想听他说“要你爱我”。

不知道在练习室里靠着墙角睡着，醒来后发现裆部支起帐篷的形状，甚至还感觉下体有些奇怪的潮湿究竟算多羞耻的一件事。  
D君靠过来的时候金城抓过校服外套遮住下身，红着脸摆出Poker Face的表情更令人感到微妙。

居然会做这样的白日梦。  
尽管想也想得到在两个人正常的做爱场合里木全有多被动。

“金城くん…”显然不知道该怎么开口的D君慌张地翻起乐谱，意识到哪里不正常以后立刻低头避过了盯着金城下身的视线。  
“我觉得出场就用Make You Feel——”金城立刻道。“缓冲一下…也挺好的。”

「聆听我的絮语，直到你能爱我。」

他抬起手背遮住前额，有细碎的汗冒出来，心底满是尚未消退的燥热的冲动。

无论怎么掩饰。  
还是有些难为情。

TBC.


End file.
